


12"

by behemoth_may_cry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry
Summary: пост-V, праздная болтовня и немного демонов.
Kudos: 4





	12"

**Author's Note:**

> 1: в манге (одном из переводов) есть момент, когда Данте вероятно в шутку говорит "А я хочу член поменьше".  
> 2: 1" (один дюйм) = 2,54 см.

Вергилий успел привыкнуть к тому, что, оставив за спиной Данте, можно было не оборачиваться. Ошибка стоила ему раздавленной грудной клетки: бегемот, подброшенный мотоциклом, буквально вбил его в грунт. Не окажись прямо под ним гребня умиравшего хаоса, Вергилий не обратил бы на это внимания, но теперь, когда гигантская туша растворилась в воздухе, хрипел и ежесекундно сплёвывал кровь, скапливавшуюся в горле. От примешавшегося к ней привкуса дохлых демонов мутило. Кое-как приподнявшись на локте и оглянувшись, Вергилий убедился, что Данте справится, и, неловко повернувшись, рухнул навзничь. От падения захрустели повреждённые кости, ребро воткнулось в уже начавшее затягиваться лёгкое. Вергилий закашлялся, кровь булькала в горле.   
– Придурок, ты жив? – Данте остановился рядом.   
– Не твоими молитвами, – Вергилий сплюнул. – В следующий раз смотри, куда едешь.   
Данте неловко хохотнул, сел рядом и, осторожно приподняв Вергилия за плечи, пристроил его голову себе на колено.   
"Вот спасибо".   
Можно было бы превратиться, но Вергилий устал и в этот раз позволил телу регенерировать неторопливо и обстоятельно. Он почти задремал, убаюканный приятными ощущениями – уходящая боль оставляла за собой комфорт, повреждённая плоть превращалась в здоровую, обновлённую.   
– Как у тебя вообще получилось? – спросил вдруг Данте. – Не подумай, что я завидую...  
– Ты завидуешь, – отозвался Вергилий, не открывая глаз. – О чём речь?  
– О ком, дубина.   
– Неро, – понял Вергилий.   
Они помолчали несколько мгновений. Вергилий слышал своё дыхание – ещё прерывистое и хриплое, дыхание Данте и даже стук его сердца. В аду было очень тихо. К сыновьям Спарды никто не подкрадывался.   
– Данте, только не говори мне, что ты не знаешь, откуда берутся дети, – проговорил Вергилий, заранее соглашаясь на идиотский разговор.   
– Я не об этом.  
– А о чём?   
Данте молчал так долго, что Вергилий приоткрыл глаза. Смотреть на брата было неудобно, поэтому он опёрся на локоть, откашлялся и сплюнул кровь, а потом улёгся так же, как раньше. Данте поддержал его, а потом прикоснулся к его волосам. Плевать. Оба они были покрыты таким слоем грязи, что испачкаться ещё больше было уже невозможно.   
– Ты же не...  
– Что?  
– Не взял его мать силой.   
Вергилий фыркнул так сильно, что отступившая уже боль вернулась, толкнула чем-то и без того неспокойное сердце.   
– Я знаю, что ты высокого обо мне мнения, Данте. Но это было бы слишком даже для меня.   
– Ты за ней ухаживал? – Данте очевидно обрадовался.   
– Не твоё дело, – по привычке оборвал его Вергилий.   
– Как ты её уговорил-то?   
– Данте. У тебя проблемы с женщинами? – Вергилий ухмыльнулся. Женщина из Фортуны была единственной, с кем он делил ложе в человеческом облике, но не поддеть Данте, когда тот так откровенно напрашивался, было невозможно.   
– Те же, что и у тебя, болван.   
– Какие? – со свистом втянув воздух, Вергилий сел и развернулся к брату.   
– Двенадцать дюймов. Или наши тела отличаются?   
Сам того не желая, Вергилий взглянул вниз. Об этом он никогда не задумывался.   
– А должно быть больше? – растерянно переспросил он. О том, чтобы сравнить своё человеческое тело с телами других, обычных людей, он тоже никогда не задумывался.   
Данте фыркнул и заржал, как адская лошадь. Вергилий забеспокоился. Это Данте мог никогда ничего не смущаться, для Вергилия же узнать, что и человеческий его облик не является совершенным или хотя бы нормальным, полноценным, было бы крайне неприятно.   
– Меньше, – сжалился над ним Данте, хотя явно мог и соврать. – Меня даже девки из "Планеты любви" заворачивали. Сначала всё шло хорошо, но как только я снимал штаны, они закатывали глаза и начинали требовать за "такое" денег. Хотя изначально предлагали бесплатно.   
Он скроил такую комичную жалобную мину, что Вергилий почти сразу почти простил ему предыдущее измывательство.   
– Вот я и спрашиваю, – договорил Данте.   
Вергилий задумался и даже отвёл взгляд. Женщину, ставшую матерью Неро, казалось, устраивало в нём всё, включая размер полового органа.   
– Выглядишь озадаченным. Я бы сказал – озабоченным, – язвительно прокомментировал Данте.   
Вместо возражений Вергилий пожал плечами.   
– Я никогда не думал, что это проблема, – признался он, посмотрев на Данте. – Она... в первый раз всё сделала сама.   
– Ага! – обрадовался Данте, и Вергилий почувствовал, что кровь приливает к щекам. – Расскажи, ну, – младший как будто конфету выманивал. Ещё бы умоляющий взгляд изобразил.   
– Я плохо помню, – сказал Вергилий. – Слишком много умирал после этого.   
Данте вздохнул. Посмотрев на него, Вергилий убедился в том, что печаль была искренней.   
– Она первая обратила на меня внимание, – произнёс то, что всплыло в памяти само собой. – Закрытое красное платье, капюшон – если ты был в Фортуне, ты знаешь, как они одеваются.   
– Красное, – фыркнул Данте. – Достаточно яркое, чтобы ты заметил.   
Вергилий прищурился, угрожая прекратить рассказ, и Данте тут же прикинулся паинькой. Попытался.   
– Она быстро узнала во мне сына Спарды. Может быть, вначале я в самом деле ей понравился. Но... Я делал вид, что верю ей, она делала вид, что верит в мою наивность. Мы не лгали друг другу только в постели.   
– Ты параноик. – Взгляд Данте выражал снисходительное сочувствие.   
Вергилий покачал головой.   
– Она имела отношение к Ордену Меча. В нём никому нельзя доверять.   
– Надеюсь, ты не расстроишься, узнав, что твои сын и невестка имели к Ордену самое прямое отношение. – Данте ухмылялся, но без злорадства.   
– А ты спас их, когда Санктус начал реализовывать свой план. Спасибо. – Вергилий учтиво кивнул.   
– Так она затащила тебя в постель, чтобы переспать с сыном Спарды? – Данте вернулся к предыдущей теме.   
– Не знаю. Она сразу поняла, что я приезжий, и сказала, что у неё есть свободная комната, которую она может сдать. Я не нуждался в ночлеге, но хотел хотя бы ненадолго вылезти из-под лохмотьев, которые носил поверх плаща.   
Данте молча кивнул. Он явно мог отпустить пару замечаний насчёт неосмотрительности Вергилия, но сдержался и этим заслужил продолжение.   
– Комната, которую она мне предложила, оказалась чуланом под скосом крыши, пять шагов в длину и не больше шести футов в высоту, а когда я отметил, что вряд ли смогу там выпрямиться, ни обо что не ударившись, она сказала, что её спальня намного просторнее и потолок там выше.   
– И ты понял намёк!.. – восхитился Данте так искренне, что Вергилий чуть не врезал ему по зубам. Передумал в последний момент, сообразив, что Данте в том же возрасте вряд ли был способен на такую же догадливость.   
Поэтому он сказал:   
– Да.   
– И всё? – спросил Данте.   
– Всё, что тебе следует знать. – Вергилий и так уже сказал больше, чем стоило. – Я попался на глаза Санктусу, поэтому, закончив свои дела, сразу убрался из города.   
– И бросил её, – Данте пытался осудить Вергилия, но получалось у него так себе.   
– Оставил, – с достоинством возразил Вергилий. – Если бы кое-кто, – он выразительно прищурился, – не помешал мне унаследовать силу Спарды, я мог бы вернуться.   
– И что бы ты там делал с отцовской силой? – от удивления Данте вытаращил глаза, как делал в детстве. Вергилию стоило бы испытать что-нибудь вроде злорадства – Данте в самом деле до сих пор не понимал, зачем нужна сила, но он чувствовал только симпатию. Удивившись, он позволил себе улыбнуться, и Данте улыбнулся тоже, очевидно охваченный тем же чувством.   
– Я стал бы их богом, – ответил Вергилий. Мысль об этом по-прежнему доставляла ему удовольствие. – Я ведь законный наследник Спарды. Полагаю, я поселился бы в замке и забрал бы туда её. И Неро. – Думать о сыне до сих пор было непривычно. Но приятно. Будь Неро каким-нибудь другим, он мог не понравиться Вергилию так сильно, но мальчик был силён и отважен и держался с подобающим потомку Спарды достоинством. Вергилий знал – он не имеет к талантам и характеру сына почти никакого отношения, но всё же не мог совсем не поддаваться иррациональной отеческой гордости.   
– Как хорошо, что у тебя не получилось! – с чувством произнёс Данте и совершенно уничтожил благодушие Вергилия. – Парень хоть нормальным вырос.   
– Нормальным? – Он приподнял бровь. – Да он бранится, как портовый грузчик. – На самом деле лексикон Неро был сущей мелочью. Родись сам Вергилий на восемнадцать лет позже, вполне вероятно, он сам выражался бы не лучше. Хотя определённо разнообразнее.   
– Я тут ни при чём, – быстро сказал Данте. – Он раньше начал. – И пожал плечами.   
– Кстати. Ты мог бы поведать мне о вашем знакомстве. – Упрашивать было ниже достоинства Вергилия.   
– Мог бы, – согласился Данте. – Но сейчас твоя очередь рассказывать. Ты сказал ему хоть что-нибудь про неё?  
– Нет.   
– Почему?.. Семья для него так важна, он бы попытался её разыскать...  
– Данте!.. – слушать это почему-то оказалось больнее, чем дышать разорванными лёгкими. – Неужели ты думаешь, что Орден позволил матери внука Спарды просто исчезнуть?!   
Данте замер. Закрыл рот. Потом спросил:   
– Думаешь, они её убили?  
– Почти уверен. – Вергилий сжал кулаки. Он почти не вспоминал мать Неро, никогда в ней не нуждался, но сейчас задыхался от бессильной злобы, потому что утратил её навсегда.   
– Ты ведь её не любил, – неуверенно произнёс Данте.   
– Мне было нечем. – Ядовитая обида на весь мир и особенно на брата, такая же холодная и острая, как лезвие Ямато, была привычной и понятной. Намного лучше, чем незнакомая горячая ярость. – Ещё вопросы?  
– Мне жаль, – произнёс Данте так мягко, что Вергилий вздрогнул. – Я не хотел причинять тебе боль.   
Вергилий плотно сжал губы, торопливо придумывая подходящую в данной ситуации колкость, но Данте выхватил пистолет и пуля прошла над правым ухом. Волосы шевельнулись. Оказалось, Вергилий так разозлился, что перестал прислушиваться и упустил появление первого демона. За ним последовали другие, и Данте и Вергилий вскочили с оружием наготове.   
Закипела битва. Раздражение, вызванное Данте и неловким разговором, мгновенно переплавилось в хорошо знакомую, удобную и эффективную боевую злость. Упиваясь ею, будто свежей прохладной водой, Вергилий питался смертями демонов.   
На мгновение прижавшись спиной к спине брата, Вергилий весело улыбнулся.   
– Тот, кто убьёт больше демонов, – начал Данте.   
– Будет допрашивать другого, – откликнулся Вергилий, когда они разделились, переходя в контратаку. – И я не проиграю.   
– Постараюсь не задавить тебя снова, – рассмеялся Данте.   
Демоны прибывали, временно стало не до разговоров, но Вергилий, не переставая рубить и рассекать, решил, что заставит Данте рассказать всё. Начиная с нападения в Редгрейв-сити и заканчивая их прыжком к корням Клайфоса.   
"Данте любит поболтать, – подумал он, пропуская мимо ушей очередное "джек-пот!". – Осталось дождаться своей очереди задавать вопросы."


End file.
